


First Day of Xmas

by purplefox



Series: 12 days of xmas [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 15:59:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8719888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Dick has no idea what Bruce is up to





	

Bruce could sometimes-most of the time be a complete ass. Most of the time Dick swore the things he said went in one ear and vanished before it could be processed by Bruce. It pissed him off and Bruce knew that but he always went of the defensive or did something stupid.

No matter how much they cared for each other they always ended up on opposite sides of an argument sooner or late. If he did not know better Dick would swear it was because Bruce liked arguing with him but he had way too many nights of Bruce awkwardly attempting to apologise or at least try to say how much he missed him in that emotionally constipated way of his.

And the fact that Dick found things like that cute really told him that he had gone over the deep end.

Still he was not going to be the one to attempt to bridge the gap this time. Bruce was on his own, he could endure Alfred’s pointed stares and Robin’s pointed remarks. He could endure all the pointed silence from everyone else but Dick was not going to do a thing.

He knew how much the rules meant to Bruce. Hell he knew why the rules were in place that was why he worked so hard to preserve them in the first place, he had not even been asking for much but Bruce had reacted like he had. It just made him tired. Well he was not going to fix it this time.

X

“What the hell is that.” Dick asked flatly as truck pulled out of his driveway. The Wayne company truck at that but that was not what he was looking at… he was looking at the small disaster on his lawn that certainly did not belong there along with the occupant that he could hear from his window.

“Okay…” Jason said slowly before he slowly sipped from the coffee mug he had claimed as his the first time he had crashed over at Dick’s base. “Don’t quote me on this because this is basically what I remember from my last mission from penguin.” Jason propped his hip against the window as he stared down at the lawn. His shirtless reflection glinted as he tried to get a better look. “I think it is a partridge.”

“Why is there a pear tree on the lawn.” Dick asked flatly.

“Well you haven’t properly moved in even after you inherited this big ass place.” Jason pointed out before he took a noisy sip. “All you have is the shit people bought you and most of that is packed up and shit.” Dick ignored him and crossed his arms tightly. “Maybe you should be thankful or something. Or he’s trying to say sorry by giving you something to start a garden with. I mean a fully grown tree is more something I’d expect from say… Ivy dropping you a present but we know it wasn’t her.” Jason took another noisy sip. “You could always call and ask him too.”

Dick fixed Jason with a glare before he stomped away from the window. He would gladly prefer words. He had no idea what Bruce was thinking and although that was usually a familiar case this was far out the field.


End file.
